knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Ljubav
Esmir Malkocevic Ljjubav je cudo *Adi Hodžić **"Nije ljubav čuvaj se, ljubav je čuvam te." **"Zaljubljenost je poput pahulje, dok traje lebdi i pleše u zraku, kada završi istopi se u blatu. *Abbé de La Roche **"Ljubav, naročito kod muškarca, lišava pameti one koji je imaju, a daje je onima koji je nemaju." *Alain Finkielkraut **"Ako vas ljubav čini slijepim, njeno opadanje, nasuprot tome, pretvara vas u strogo i nikad zadovoljno oko." *Albert Camus **"Voljeti nekog, znači pristati da ostariš sa njim!" *Albert Schweitzer **"Jedina važna stvar, kada budemo odlazili, bit će tragovi ljubavi što ćemo ih ostaviti za sobom." *Aleksandar Sergejevič Puškin **"Teško je voljeti, još teže ne voljeti, a najteže je naći voljenog koji te voli." *Alexander Lowen **"Ljubav je osjećaj koji zrači iz srca i krvlju se širi u sve tjelesne stanice." *Alexander Smith **"Ljubav nije ništa drugo nego otkrivanje sebe u drugima i užitak u tom prepoznavanju." *Alfred de Musset **"U ljubavi, kao i u ratu, pravo je uvijek na strani jačega. I zato će žena koju volimo uvijek biti u pravu." *Alfred Hitchcock **"Ljubav je partija karata, gdje svi varaju. Muškarci - da bi dobili, a žene - da ne bi izgubile." *Algernon Swinburne **"Ljubav, kazahu nam vidjeoci iz starine, :Zlatni je leptir iz divljine :Što leprša i leti obasjanim nebom :I tka sreću srdaca što dođoše iz tmine." *Alice Walker **"Spoznala sam da se ne moram brinuti zbog ljubavi, već punim srcem pozdraviti njen dolazak." *Anais Nin **"Ljubav nikad ne umire prirodnom smrću. Umire jer joj ne znamo obnoviti izvor. Umire od sljepoće, pogrešaka, izdaje. Umire od bolesti i rana; umire zbog dosade, gubitka svježine i sjaja." *Andras Angyal **"Ljubav nije slijepa već je vizionarska: ona prozire u samo srce onoga kojeg voli i vidi pravo lice iza slabosti i nedostataka voljene osobe." *André Maurois **"Na početku ljubavi ljubavnici govore o budućnosti. Kad se ljubav približava svom kraju govore o prošlosti." *Anica Dobra **"Zaljubljenost je glad, a ljubav je hrana." *Anne Louise Germaine de Staël **"Ljubav je sav život žene, a epizoda u životu muškarca." *Anton Pavlovič Čehov **"Ljubav daje krila ali ih i potkresuje." *Andras Angyal **"Ljubav nije slijepa već je vizionarska: ona prozire u samo srce onoga kojeg voli i vidi pravo lice iza slabosti i nedostataka voljene osobe." *Arthur Schopenhauer **"Ljubomora se uvijek rađa sa ljubavlju, ali ne umire uvijek sa njom." *Arthur Wing Pinero **"Oni koji duboko vole nikad ne ostare; ako i umru od starosti, umru mladi." *Arturo Graf **"Jadna je ona ljubav kojoj mašta prestaje biti prijateljica." **"Ljubav je nalik na vodu. Ako je nešto ne uzburka, ona truli kao bara." *August Strindberg **"Kakva li me je strašna moć povukla ka vama? Moć, koja vuče slabe jakima? One, koji padaju, onima, koji se penju? Ili je bila ljubav? To ljubav? Znate li vi, šta je to ljubav?" (Gospođica Julija) *Baruch Spinoza **"Kad ljubav hoće da govori, razum mora da ćuti." *Benjamin Disraeli **"Svi se rađamo za ljubav. Ona je načelo egzistencije i njezina jedina svrha." **"Zadovoljenje osjetila uskoro postaje vrlo malen dio onog dubokog i zamršenog osjećaja koji nazivamo ljubavlju. Ljubav je, pak, sveopća žudnja za zajedništvom, ne samo osjetila, nego i sveukupne naše prirode – intelektualne, razumske i sjećajne. Onaj ko pronađe svoj protutip uživa u savršenoj i trajnoj ljubavi; vrijeme je ne može promijeniti, udaljenost je ne može ukoloniti, razumijevanje je potpuno." *Bernard Shaw **"Na svijetu ne postoji ništa ljepše nego što je ljubav udane žene. Nažalost, oženjeni muškarci takvu ljubav nikada ne susretnu." **"Nema iskrenije ljubavi, nego što je ljubav prema jelu." **"Sva ljubav na svijetu čezne da progovori, samo se ne usuđuje, jer je strašljiva! To je tragedija svijeta." **"Zli su ljudi oni koji ne znaju za ljubav i zato ne znaju ni za stid. Oni imaju snage tražiti ljubav - jer je ne trebaju i imaju hrabrosti nuditi je - jer nemaju što dati." *Biblija **"Kad bih sve jezike ljudske govorio i anđeoske ::a ljubavi ne bih imao ::bio bih mjed što ječi ::ili cimbal što zveči. ::Kad bih imao dar proricanja ::i znao sva otajstva ::i sve spoznaje ::i kad bih imao svu vjeru ::da bih i gore premještao ::a ljubavi ne bih imao - ništa sam! ::... ::Ljubav je velikodušna, ::dobrostiva je ljubav, ::ne zavidi, ::ljubav se ne hvasta, ::ne nadima se; ::nije nepristojna, ::ne traži svoje, ::nije razdražljiva, ::ne pamti zlo; ::ne raduje se nepravdi, ::a raduje se istini; ::sve pokriva, sve vjeruje, ::svemu se nada, sve podnosi. ::Ljubav nikad ne prestaje. (Pavao; I. Korinćanima 13) *Boris Leonidovič Pasternak **"Ne ljubiti - to je pravo samoubistvo." *Branislav Nušić **"Ljubav je jedna vrsta pijanstva. Kad čovjek prevali prvu i drugu čašu, otvori mu se apetit i javi žeđ, i onda sručuje čašu za čašom." *Film Brižni vrtlar **"Ljubav. Po svaku cijenu." (reklamna rečenica) *Chaim Perelman **"... Nešto kao pravedna ljubav ne može postojati, jer se ljubav temelji na subjektivnom osjećaju prema voljenoj osobi kao jedinoj i nepovredivoj. Ljubav ne proizlazi iz tačne procjene kvaliteta i mana kod voljene osobe te prednosti i nepogodnosti koje ona donosi. Ljubav prema tome ne odmjerava mane voljenog bića, a kvalitete vidi u metafizičkom obliku. Za pravednost vrijedi samo odmjeravanje, odnosno na nju ne utječu drugi razlozi. Ono što je naklonost u ljubavi, to je kod pravednosti nepristranost ..." *Charles Baudelaire **"Ljubav može proisteći iz jednog plemenitog osjećanja: sklonosti prostituciji; ali nju ubrzo pokvari sklonost vlasništvu." *Charles Bukowski **"Ljubav je bajka za budale." **"Kad ljubav postane zapovijed, mržnja može postati užitak." *Charles Caleb Colton **"Ljubav je kao prepeličar kojemu je draža kazna od jedne ruke nego milostinja od druge." *Charles Joseph de Ligne **"U ljubavi samo su počeci privlačni. Ne čudim se što ljudi nalaze zadovoljstvo da često počinju iznova." *Ciceron **"Držim da ništa nije teško onome tko ljubi." **"Ne treba voljeti ni onoga koga se bojiš, ni onoga ko se tebe boji." **"Ništa nije teško ako se voli." *Dante Alighieri **"Ljubav ima dvije pratilje: dobrotu i strpljivost." *Daphne Rose Kingma **"Budućnost ljubavi jest istinska ljubav - veličanstvena, divna ljubav koja ne nanosi bol, već radost; ljubav koja nije mala, već golema; ljubav koja je više od osobne te postaje duhovna. To je odredište našega putovanja - to je naš istinski cilj." (Budućnost ljubavi) *Deepak Chopra **"Nasilje je možda svojstveno čovjekovoj prirodi, ali joj je svojstvena i njegova suprotnost: ljubav. Sljedeći stadij razvoja čovječanstva, korak za koji se pripremamo, bit će vođen silom te ljubavi." (Mir je put) *Film Dnevnik lude crnkinje **'Madea': "Dušo, ljubav je jača od svake ovisnosti; dođavola, ona jeste jedna." *Đorđe Balašević **"Kakav smo mi to narod kad je gubav jedina riječ koja se rimuje s ljubav" *Emir Martinović **"Koliki je moj bijes toliki je i tvoj značaj kod mene." *Elbert Hubbard **"Ljubav koju dajemo jedina je ljubav koja nam ostaje." *Elizabeth Barrett Browning **"Ako me moraš voljeti, neka to ne bude ni zbog čega drugoga nego zbog same ljubavi." **"Ko voli vjeruje u nemoguće." *Elizabeth David **"Postoje ljudi koji vam izvade srce i postoje ljudi koji ga vrate na mjesto." *Emily Dickinson **"Sve što znamo o ljubavi jest da je ljubav sve!" *Erich Fromm **"Ako je osoba sposobna produktivno voljeti, ona voli i sebe; ako voli samo druge, tada uopće nije sposobna voljeti." **"Je li ljubav umjetnost? Tada zahtijeva znanje i napor!" **"Ljubav, tj. ostajanje u ljubavi, a ne zaljubljenost, je svjestan i odlučan čin volje, umijeće, koje moramo savladati kao svako drugo umijeće, kao umijeće drvodjelstva ili umijeće muzike. I zahtjeva brigu, odgovornost, respekt i znanje." **"Ljubav je aktivna briga za život i razvitak osobe koju volimo." **"Ljubav je jedini zadovoljavajući odgovor na problem ljudske egzistencije." **"Ljubav je umijeće; dobro naučiti ovo umijeće najvažnija je stvar na svijetu." **"Ljubav nije primarno odnos prema određenoj osobi; to je stav, orijentacija bića prema svijetu kao cjelini, ne prema jednom objektu ljubavi." **"Ljubav nije rezultat seksualnog zadovoljenja, već je seksualno zadovoljenje rezultat ljubavi." **"Ljubav prema bespomoćnom, ljubav prema siromašnom i strancu, početak su bratske ljubavi." **"Nezrela ljubav kaže: Volim te jer te trebam. Zrela ljubav kaže: Trebam te jer te volim." **"Za većinu ljudi danas, pojam ljubavi podrazumijeva da vas neko voli, a ne da ste vi sposobni da volite." **"Nema gotovo nijedne aktivnosti, ili pothvata, koji, kao ljubav, započinju tako velikim nadama i očekivanjima, a koji se ipak tako redovito izlojavljuju." **"Ako ti voliš, a ne izazivaš uzvratnu ljubav, ako kroz životno ispoljavanje kao čovjek koji voli ne postaneš voljeni čovjek, onda je tvoja ljubav nemoćna, ona je nesreća." *Erich Maria Remarque **"Ljubav ženu čini bistroumnom, a muškarca zbunjenim. " *Étienne Gilson **"No voljeti je nešto posve drugo; to je željeti predmet ljubavi zbog njega samog, radovati se njegovoj ljepoti i dobroti zbog njih samih, ne misleći ni na što drugo." *Eva Gabor **"Ljubav je igra koja se može igrati udvoje tako da oboje pobijede." *Francis Bacon **"Bračna ljubav stvara čovječanstvo; prijateljska ga usavršava; ali razuzdana ljubav kvari ga i ponižava." *François de La Rochefoucauld **"Dok se voli, dotle se i prašta." **"Ljubav je samo jedna, ali njezinih kopija ima na hiljade." **"Ljubav, kao i vatra, ne može postojati bez stalnog podstrijeka: i ona umire čim prestane da se nada ili da se boji." **"Prava je ljubav kao pojava duhova: svako o njima govori, ali ih je malo ljudi vidjelo." **"Spremniji smo da volimo one koji nas mrze nego one koji nas vole više nego što želimo." **"Sudimo li o ljubavi po većini njenih posljedica, bit će nam više nalik na mržnju nego na prijateljstvo." **"Teško je voljeti one koje ne cijenimo, ali nije ništa lakše nego voljeti one koje cijenimo više od sebe." **"Užitak ljubavi je u voljenju i sretniji smo zbog strasti koju osjećamo nego zbog strasti koju smo probudili u drugome." *Frano Lasić **"Ili se s nekim nađete ili ne - ljubav ne pita za godine. Vrijeme pokaže je li ta osoba ona prava." *Friedrich Nietzsche **"Što se čini iz ljubavi, događa se uvijek s one strane dobra i zla." *Friedrich von Schiller **"Šta je život bez sjaja ljubavi?" *Film Gattaca Vincent Freeman: "Nekada su govorili kako dijete začeto u ljubavi ima veće šanse da bude sretno. To više ne govore." *Gilbert Keith Chesterton ** "Ljubav je puno veća i smionija pustolovina od plovidbe oko svijeta." ** "Način da se neko voli jest shvatiti da taj neko može biti izgubljen." *Giordano Bruno **"Ljubav slikari slikaju kao mladića ili dječaka iz dva razloga. Jedan je što lik starca tome ne odgovara, a drugi što ljubav čini da je čovjek lahkomislen i lakše podnosi taj osjećaj, gotovo kao dječaci." *Goethe **"Budi ljubavi dostojan ako želiš da budeš ljubljen." **"Čovjek može voljeti samo ono biće za koje je uvjeren da će biti prisutno kada mu zatreba." **"Ljubav je slatko ropstvo, brak je ropstvo bez slasti." **"Ljubav odolijeva vremenu koje sve otima." **"Ljubav se isprva naziva povjerenjem." **"Ljubiš li duboko samo jedno biće, činit će ti se i sva ostala dostojna ljubavi." **"Mnoga se srca gube u opštem, samo se najplemenitije posvjećuje jednome." **"Nema sunca bez svjetlosti, ni čovjeka bez ljubavi." **"Nikad nije zaista ljubio onaj koji misli da je ljubav prolazna." *Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz **"Ljubiti znači: radovati se sreći drugoga." *Gustave Flaubert **"Ljubav je proljetna biljka koja sve prožima nadom, pa čak i ruševine uz koje prijanja." *Habiba Stočević-Rizvanbegović **"O Habiba, spasiti se teško ::Od ljubavnih - neprebolnih jada; ::Kao i ti, mnoga nesretnica ::Pustoj sreći nikad se ne nada." (Kad od tvog oštrog pogleda...) *Hafiz Širazi **"Teškoća ljubavi je izvan dometa našeg znanja, ::Tu delikatnost ne rješava naša nesavršena misao." *Hamza Humo **"Nije misao koplje da joj sagledaš metu. A ::ni ljubav rijeka da joj u dno uroniš." (Hanarin pogled) *Harold Robbins **"Umire ljubav. Zapali se i uništava jezikom mržnje i uzajamnih optužbi. U bijesu i žestini se slama. Nakon razaranja međutim, ipak ostane nešto njena traga što se poput neispunjene nade, sjećanja na strast koja nikad nije stigla do užitka, uhvati za misli i srce. Onda napokon umre, s nekoliko jednostavnih, skoro bezazlenih riječi. I odlaze duhovi, nestaju grijesi. Tako jest i uvijek će tako biti. Bez obzira što poduzimali." (Kamo ljubav ode) *H. L. Mencken **"Biti zaljubljen znači biti u stanju vječne anestezije." **"Ljubav je pobjeda mašte nad inteligencijom." **"Ljubav je poput rata: lahko ju je započeti, ali vrlo teško zaustaviti." *Heinrich Heine **"Sućut je posljednja posveta ljubavi, možda i ljubav sama." **"U mladosti je ljubav burnija, ali ne tako jaka, tako svemoćna kao kasnije." *Helen Keller **"Dok sebičnost i pritužbe izopačuju i pomračuju dušu, ljubav je nadimlje radošću i oštri njezin vid." *Henri de Régnier **"U ljubavi iskustvo ne vrijedi: ako bi vrijedilo, ljudi se ne bi zaljubljivali." *Henrik Ibsen **"Ljubav je najslađa greška ljudske taštine." **"Ne može se govoriti o ljubavi prema svima, dok se nije bar jedno biće ljubilo." *Henry David Thoreau **"U ljubavi nema lijeka, već valja još više ljubiti." *Henry Miller **"Jedino ljubavi nikad ne dobijemo koliko želimo...ali i jedino što ne dajemo dovoljno je ljubav." *Hermann Hesse **"Postoji neko zlo među ljudima koje ih sprečava da se udružuju i nagoni ih da između sebe otvaraju ponor. Jedino ljubav može da ih natjera da taj jaz premoste." *Honoré de Balzac **"Ljubav je jedna strast koja ne priznaje ni prošlost ni budućnost." **"Ljubav je kao rat: započinjes kada želis, a boj napuštaš kada iznemogneš!" **"Ljubav je poezija čula." **"Ljubav radije umre nego da životari." **"Život muškarca je slava, život žene - ljubav." *Horacije **"U ljubavi ima dva zla: rat i mir." *Ian Curtis **"Ljubav će nas razdvojiti." *Isabel Allende **"Muškarac plače samo zbog ljubavi." (O ljubavi i sjenci) *Ivan Sergejevič Turgenjev **"Ljubav ima svoje patnje za svaku životnu dob." **"Ljubav je jača od smrti i od straha pred smrću." *Ivan Pregelj **"Ljubav je kao jaka vatra. Nikakva voda je ne može ugasiti. Čak ni krv." *Ivo Andrić **"Ljubav, kad je iskrena i duboka, lahko prašta i zaboravlja." *Izet Sarajlić **Strašno je i pomisliti ::ali ::da bi ljubav ponovo stala na čelo života ::možda je zaista neophodno ::da ponovo prorade peći Aušvica?!" (Strašno je i pomisliti) *Jayne Mansfield **"Ljubav je slijepa i zbog toga joj je tako izoštreno čulo dodira." *Jean-Jacques Rousseau **"Može li se ikada zaboraviti ono što se jednom ljubilo?" *Jean-Paul Belmondo **"Nema efikasnijeg kozmetičkog preparata od ljubavi." *Jean Anouilh **"Ljubav je ponajprije darivanje sebe." *Jean de La Bruyère **"Ljubav i prijateljstvo isključuju jedno drugo." **"Onoga koga voli, čovjek želi učiniti vrlo sretnim, ili, ako to ne uspije, vrlo nesretnim." *Jean de La Fontaine **"U ljubavi je sve dopušteno: lukavost, vještina, himba i prevara." *Joan Crawford **"Ljubav je vatra, da. Ali nikad ne znate hoće li vam zagrijati srce ili zapaliti kuću." *John Dryden **"Ljubav je najplemenitija slabost uma." **"Ljubav je nagrada za ljubav." *Jovan Dučić **"Ljubav u sumnjama, to je najveća bijeda i najčemerniji paradoks božji." **"Samo se u ljubavi i u smrti ljudi mogu da izjednače, i da posljednji stigne prvog." **"U ljubavi ne stradaju samo ljudi koji su mehkog srca, nego, naprotiv, najviše stradaju baš oni koji umjesto srca nose svoju grubu sebičnost, svirepu želju da osvoje i potrebu da despotski zavladaju." **"Ljubav je najveće nespokojstvo i nasilje nad sobom i drugima." **"U ljubavi, kao i u religiji, sve počiva na osjećanju i na vjerovanju u nevjerovatno." *Juan Ruiz **"Ljubav preobražava grubijane u plemenitaše :Daruje riječitost nemuštima, :Daje hrabrost kukavicama, :A lijene čini brzim i vrijednim" *Kahlil Gibran **"Ljubav ne daje ništa osim sebe i ne uzima ništa osim sebe." **"Oduvijek je bilo da ljubav ne zna dubine svoje dok ne dođe čas rastanka." **"Ljubav sa svime sto ona rađa, pobuna sa svime što donosi i sloboda sa svime što podiže jesu jedno očitovannje boga. Bog je razložni um ovoga svijeta." (Mirisni plodovi duše) *Ksenofont **"Čovjek se zaljubi gledajući ženu, a žena se najčešće zaljubi slušajući čovjeka." *Lao Tse **"Kad čovjek ima ljubavi, nema straha." *Leo Buscaglia **"Ljubav je spontana i žudi za izrazom u radosti, ljepoti, istini, pa i u suzama. Ljubav živi u trenutku; ne gubi se u prošlosti i ne teži prema sutrašnjici. Ljubav je SADA." **"Ljubav je uvijek otvorenih ruku. Otvorenih ruku dopuštate ljubavi da dolazi i oldazi kako želi, slobodno, jer bi ona to ionakko činila. Ako pokušate zarobiti ljubav, shvatit ćete da držite samo sebe." **"Ljubav je život... Ako propustite ljubav, propustili ste život." **"Savršena ljubav doista je rijetka... Zaljubljeni uvijek moraju imati profinjenost mudrih, prilagodljivost djece, osjetljivost umjetnika, razum filozofa, smirenost svetaca, snošljivost učenjaka i snagu samopouzdanih." *Leonardo da Vinci **"Velika ljubav proizilazi iz velikog saznanja voljene stvari, a ako je malo poznaješ, malo ćeš je, ili je uopće nećeš moći voljeti." *Leonid S. Sukhorukov **"U ljubavi - mi smo pjesnici, u braku - mi smo filozofi." *Lord Byron **"Svi smo mi rezultat ljubavi i zanosa." **"U prvoj ljubavi žena voli ljubljenoga, a u drugima voli ljubav." **"Zašto ga je voljela? Radoznala budalo, šuti! Zar je ljudska ljubav ovisna o ljudskoj volji?" *Lord Chesterfield **"Svi govore da je ljubav slijepa. Ali moja ljubav za tebe, sine, nije slijepa - dapače! Ona mi daje oči da vidim kako te trebam usmjeravati i odgajati." (Dragi sine) *Ludwig Börne **"U žena je ljubav jednako često i kći i majka ljubomore." *Ludwig Andreas Feuerbach **"Ljubav, ali prava! I sve će ti ostale vrline pasti same u krilo." **"Ljubav koja je mogla umrijeti nije bila ljubav." *Mahatma Gandhi **"Ljubav je najjača snaga koju sebi svijet može predstaviti, a istovremeno i najskromnija." **"Ljubav nikad ništa ne zahtijeva, već samo daje. Ljubav samo pati, nikada se ne kaje i nikada se ne sveti." **"Ma koliko bila okorjela nečija ćud, rastopit će se na vatri ljubavi. Ako se pak ne promjeni, to znači da vatra nije bila dovoljna jaka." *Majka Tereza **"Radosno srce nastaje, naravno, samo od onog srca koje izgara od ljubavi." *Marguerite de Valois **"Ljubav svakodnevno čini čuda: oslabljuje jake, a jača slabe; budale čini mudrima, a mudrace budalama; promiče strasti, uništava razum; jednom riječju, preokreće sve naopako." *Martin Luther King, Jr. **"Ako volite svoje neprijatelje, otkrit ćete da duboko u korijenima ljubavi leži snaga oslobođenja." **"Mrak ne može protjerati mrak; samo svjetlo to može. Mržnja ne može protjerati mržnju; samo ljubav to može." *Matteo Bandello **"Stalno umire i nikad ne umre onaj ko se podređuje ljubavi." *Maurice Merleau-Ponty **"Nema nijedne ljubavi koja bi bila obični tjelesni mehanizam, koja čak ne bi dokazivala, a pogotovo ako se ludo vezuje za svoj predmet, našu moć da sami sebe dovodimo u pitanje, da se potpuno posvetimo, naše metafizičko značenje." *Mehmed Meša Selimović **"Ljubav je ipak jača od svega." (Tvrđava) *Michel Quoist **"Ako daruješ misleći: 'Tako ću poslije primiti', nećeš dobiti ništa. Samo ako daruješ badava, ne očekujući ništa, dobit ćeš sve." **"U času smrti polagat ćemo ispit o ljubavi. Ako ga položimo, zauvijek ćemo se preseliti k Ljubavi." *Michelangelo Buonarroti **"Kad pripadam tebi, tad konačno potpuno pripadam i samome sebi." *Mignon McLaughlin **"U aritmetici ljubavi jedan plus jedan jednako je beskonačnosti, a dva minus jedan jednako je nuli." *Miguel de Cervantes **"Laž obično ubija prijateljstvo, a istina ljubav." **"Ljubav gleda kroz naočale kroz koje joj se bakar pričinjava zlatom, bijeda bogatstvom, a krmelji biserima." *Miguel de Unamuno **"Ljubav je, čitaoci i braćo moja, nešto najtragičnije na svijetu i u životu; ljubav je kći obmane i majka razočarenja, ljubav je utjeha u bezutješnosti, ona je jedini lijek protiv smrti jer je sestra smrti." *Mihail Eminescu **"Šta je ljubav? To je duga prilika za bol." *Milan Kundera **"Ljubav je čežnja za našom vlastitom izgubljenom polovicom." (Nepodnošljiva lahkoća postojanja) **"Ah, ne, ni jedna ljubav ne može preživjeti u šutnji." (Identitet) **"Ali kad im se ljubavno tlo izmakne ispod nogu, ona je jaka, a on slab." (Ibid.) **"Postoje stvari koje se mogu realizirati samo silom. Tjelesna ljubav je nezamisliva bez nasilja. :- A zašto tu snagu ne upotrijebiš ponekad protiv mene? - rekla je. :- Zato što ljubav znači odricanje od sile - rekao je Franz tiho." (Ibid.) **"Ljubav je borba." (Ibid.) **"Ljubav je naša sloboda." (Ibid.) **"Voditi ljubav sa ženom i spavati sa ženom su dva odvojena osjećanja, ono prvo je požuda, ovo drugo je ljubav." *Mirabai **"Pođoh te kupih dragana; cijenu koju zaiska, platih. Kliknuše neki: 'Previše!' Podrugnuše se drugi: 'Premalo!' Platih dokraja, odvagnuh i posljednje zrnce ljubavi svoje, svoga života i duše, svega što imam." *Moira O'Neill **"Mladost traje časak, ljepota je cvijet, al' ljubav je dragulj što osvaja svijet." *Nedžad Ibrišimović **"Od ljubavnih jada nema većih i njima se predajem." (Ugursuz) *Niccoló Tommaseo **"Ko ne zna ljubiti, taj ne zna kazati niti iskrenu istinu." **"Učite, učite, učite i bit ćete prosječni. Ljubite, ljubite i bit ćete veliki." *Novalis **"Nesreća povećava naš smisao za prijateljstvo i ljubav." **"Sa ženama je nestala ljubav, a s ljubavi žene i zato se jedno ne može shvatiti bez drugoga." *Orhan Pamuk **"Da li ljubav od čovjeka pravi budalu, il' se samo budale zaljubljuju?" (Zovem se Crvena) *Oscar Wilde **"Istinsko objašnjenje ovog svijeta je u ljubavi, a ne u njemačkoj filozofiji, bez obzira na to u čemu je objašnjenje drugog svijeta." **"Kad jednoj ljubavi dođe kraj, slabići kukaju, energični smjesta pronađu novu ljubav, a pametni su je već odavno imali u rezervi." **"Ljudi koji vole samo jednom u životu, u stvari su površni. Ono što oni nazivaju vjernošću, to je lijenost navike ili nedostatak fantazije. Vjernost! U njoj je strast za svojinom. Mnoge stvari bismo odbacili kad se ne bismo bojali da će ih drugi uzeti." **"Vjerni znaju samo trivijalnu stranu ljubavi; nevjerni znaju njene tragedije." *Otto von Bismarck **"Ljubav je slijepa; prijateljstvo se trudi da ne vidi ništa." *Ovidije **"Naše je doba odista zlatno: po zlatu dolazi i najviša čast, zlatom se stječe ljubav. Da i ti sam, Homere, dođeš - svim muzama praćen - a ne doneseš ništa, ići ćeš i ti, Homere, van." **"Ti koji želiš ljubav one u zrelijoj dobi, budeš li samo ustrajao, steći ćeš doličnu nagradu." **"Zločin je mrziti djevojku koju si jednom volio; takav završetak priliči divljačnim duhovima. Dovoljno je biti ravnodušan: onaj ko mržnjom završava ljubav, ili još voli, ili će mu biti teško prekinuti." **"Želiš li se izliječiti od ljubavi, prije svega izbjegavaj besposlicu. Ona te nagoni na ljubav; ona čuva ono što je učinila; ona je uzrok i hrana tomu zabavnu zlu... Ti koji tražiš kraj ljubavi ( ljubav se pred poslom povlači), posla se lati, i bit ćeš siguran." *Pablo Neruda **"Ljubav je tako kratka, a zaborav tako beskrajan." "Sloboda postoji samo kada je ljubav prisutna, onaj tko voli cijelim svojim bićem, osjeća se slobodnim" *Pam Brown **"Ljubav je bolest u kojoj je ozdravljenje gubitak." ** "Ljubav je kavijar i svadbena torta, jagode i šlag. Ljubav je šampanjac. Prijateljstvo je svježi kruh i maslac, bijeli sir i čaj za dvoje. U životu je, naravno, najbolje kombinovati jedno i drugo. Ali prijateljstvo se lakše vari." ** "Ljubav nam zapovijeda da zakoračimo u ništavilo – i pritom nas podupire." ** "Ljubav znači napokon shvatiti patnju drugog bića." ** "Samo ljubav drži tamu na odstojanju." *Paulo Coelho **"Oni koji vole očekujući nešto zauzvrat, samo gube vrijeme." *Pearl S. Buck **"Doista ništa čovjeku ne može pružiti dovoljno naknade za odsustvo ljubavi u srcu žene koja je njegova supruga." **"Zastade i - sasvim neobjašnjivo, kako joj se učini - pomisli na onu malu Grkinju, koja se, davno u prošlosti objesila... Iz ljubavi, bez sumnje iz ljubavi, od koje je možda bila rastavljena? Ko zna kraj te priče, ili kraj bilo koje priče? Ona brzo dopisa: ::"Ljubav će plamtjeti... vječno, a mir čeka... u središtu te svijetlosti koja plamti"." (Mandala) *Pedro Calderón de la Barca **"Ako ljubav nije ludost, onda nije ni ljubav." *Phil Bosmans **"Cvijet treba sunce da postane cvijet, čovjek ljubav da postane čovjek." *Phineas Fletcher **"Jezik ljubavi nalazi se u očima." *Pitagora **"Onaj koji sije sjeme smrti i boli ne može požnjeti sreću i ljubav." *Rabindranath Tagore **"Ono što nam je potrebno da bismo bili slobodni jeste ljubav; ona ima snagu da s radošću nosi breme svijeta." *Rainer Maria Rilke **"Ljubav se sastoji u tome da se dvije samoće štite, da budu jedno uz drugu, da pozdravljaju jedno drugu." *Reinhold Schneider **"Postoji samo jedna nada protiv samoće; to je ljubav - ona prodire kroz sve zidove i dopire do najsamotnijeg srca, samo ako se ono otvori." *Richard Bach **"Ljubav je prazna riječ ako su joj značenje oduzeli muž - kao posjednik i ljubavnik - kao čuvar." **"Sve je lahko kada te vodi ljubav!" *Robert G. Ingersoll **"Ljubav je čarobnica, vila koja preobražava bezvrijedne stvari u radost i stvara kraljice i kraljeve od obične gline. Ona je miomiris toga čudesnog cvijeta -srca- i bez te svete strasti, te božanske omame, mi smo manje od zvijer; a s njom je zemlja nebo, a mi smo bogovi." *Roger de Bussy-Rabutin **"Ljubav je kao i san - što kasnije dođe, sve se teže budimo" **"Odsutnost je za ljubav isto što i vjetar za vatru: gasi malu, a raspiruje veliku." *Romain Rolland **"Ljudi čine pogreške – takav je život. No voljeti nikad nije pogrešno." *Sapfa **"Najljepše je ono što ljubimo sa slutnjom u duši." *Sathya Sai Baba **"Dovoljno je da ste ispunjeni ljubavlju. Ništa više nije vam potrebno." *Seneka **"Ako želiš biti ljubljen, ljubi!" *Sokrat **"Treba više strahovati od ljubavi žene nego od mržnje muškarca!" *Sören Kierkegaard **"Savršena je ljubav ona koja nas čini nesretnima." **"Svaka ljubav mora biti tajnovita, čak i nevjerna." **"Ljubav prema Bogu i ljubav prema bližnjemu dva su krila istih vrata koja se otvaraju i zatvaraju samo zajedno." *Stendhal **"Čovjek se u ljubavi uči lagati." **"Ljubav stvara jednakost, ali je ne traži." (Crveno i crno) **"Ljubav je izvanredan cvijet, ali treba imati hrabrosti da se ubere na ivici užasnog ponora." **"Ljubav je jedina strast koja se plaća novcem što ga sama stvara." **"Ljubav je jedna vrsta bolesti, ko nije bolovao - ne zna šta je." **"Ljubav je poput groznice: ona dolazi i odlazi, a volja na nju nema nikakav uticaj." **"U ljubavi se često sumnja u ono u što se najviše vjeruje." *Toma Akvinski **"Ko je savršen u ljubavi, savršen je u duhovnom životu." *Torquato Tasso **"Vrijeme koje nismo proveli u ljubavi izgubljeno je vrijeme." *Film Troja **"Za ljubav." (reklamna rečenica) *Victor Hugo **"Ako si čovjek - vodi ljubav, ako si cvijet - budi mimoza." **"Čudna stvar, prvi znak istinske ljubavi u mladića je stid, a u djevojke smjelost." **"Ljubav ne poznaje srednji put: upropasti ili spasi." **"Ljubav je besmrtno i beskonačno žarište u nama, kojeg ništa ne može ograničiti i ništa ugasiti." *Vissarion Belinsky **"Ljubav ima svoje zakone razvitka, svoje životne dobi, kao cvijeće, kao ljudski život. Ona ima svoje raskošno proljeće, svoje vrelo ljeto i, napokon, jesen, koja je za jedne topla, svijetla i plodonosna, a za druge - hladna, gnjila i jalova." *Wes Morriston **"Zašto su ljubav i pravednost i velikodušnost i vjernost dobri? Šta je to u dubini stvarnosti što ih čini dobrim? Moj vlastiti preferirani odgovor je: ništa dalje. Ako želite, možete reći da su oni konačni standard dobrote. Šta je to što njih čini standardom? Ništa dalje. Posjedovanje samih tih karakteristika je dobro po sebi. Tačka. Da li postoji problem s ovim? Postoji li neki razlog da se insistira, tražeći "dublje" odgovore koje samo teizam može da ponudi? / Jasno je da ne postoji. Nije bitno koju priču pričate o ontološkom temelju moralne vrijednosti, morate u nekom trenutku doći do sopstvene tačke. Ako kažete da je ljubav nužno dobra jer Bog nužno postoji i voli, te budući da je božija moralna priroda konačni standard dobrote, onda možemo pitati šta je to što čini božiju moralnu prirodu konačnim standardom. Ne bi bilo mudro odgovoriti: "Jer ona uključuje ljubav i pravdu i ostalo", jer bi nas to ograničilo na mali i sasvim neprosvijetljeni krug "objašnjenja". U nekom trenutku, prosto ćete stisnuti i reći: "Jednostavno je tako"." (God and the Ontological Nature of Morality) *William Blake **"Ljubav ne teži da zadovolji hir, :Sebičnost je nikad nije takla, :Samo drugom ona daje mir :I stvara nebo u očaju pakla." *William Shakespeare **"Ako ti u pamćenju ne prebiva ni najmanja ludost na koju te navela ljubav, nikad nisi volio." **"Gdje siješ ljubav, izraste veselje." **"Jer ljubav gleda srcem a ne okom; :I baš zato Amora krilatog i lijepog, :Slikaju s krpom na očima, slijepog." (San ljetne noći) **"Ljubav ne gleda očima, već dušom; zato je krilati Amor na slikama slijep." **"Ljubav se rađa, živi i umire u očima!" **"Muzika je hrana ljubavi." **"O teško meni! Al' po svemu onom :Što mi knjige govore - u ljubavi pravoj :Nikada ništa nije teklo glatko;" (San ljetne noći) **"(...) Ali, ne bude li velike ljubavi u ::početku, Bog će dati da umali kad se bolje ::upoznamo, kad budemo vjenčani i imadnemo ::prilike da upoznamo jedno drugo;" (Vesele žene vindzorske) **"Ako se ljubav hrani muzikom ::Svirajte još; tu hranu dajte meni ::U preobilju, te od presitosti ::Želja za jelom da prenemogne ::I premine!" (Bogojavljenska noć) **"Ljubav - to nije ne znam kada: ::Sad te golica, smiji se sada; ::Vrbov je klin buduća čast. ::Od skanjerenja nema fajde, ::Mladost se aba; zato, hajde, ::Cmokni me stoput, al' u slast." (Ibid.) **Tražena ljubav, sreća je; al' kada ::I netražena da se, tada ta ::Ljubav na srce mnogo slađe pada." (Ibid.) *William Faulkner **"Teško je vjerovati da su ljubav ili bol obveznice koje se kupuju bez ikakva plana i koje dospijevaju hoćeš-nećeš i koje se otkazuju bez ikakve prethodne obavijesti da bi se zamijenile kojekakvim papirima što ih slučajno bogovi u taj čas puste u opticaj po tržištu(...)" - Krik i bijes *William Hazlitt **"Ljubav i radost su blizanci, ili su jedno drugo rodili." "Ljubav prema slobodi je ljubav prema drugima; ljubav prema moći ljubav je prema samima sebi." Poslovice *Arapske poslovice **"Da bismo nekoga dolično voljeli, treba ga tako voljeti kao da će sutra umrijeti!" **"Ljubav je slastica kojoj je sok sladak a tijesto gorko." **"Nikada se zaljubljeno srce ne može najesti radosti odmora, dokle god ga ljubav drži u svojim šakama." **"Srce koje voli ne gleda na ljepotu." **"Tri stvari se ne mogu sakriti: ljubav, planina i čovjek na devi!" *Austrijske poslovice **"Ljubav se priklanja na onu stranu na kojoj je novčanik." *Češke poslovice **"Ljubav je kao suza: rađa se u očima a pada na srce!" *Engleske poslovice **"Čvrsta se ljubav lahko ne zaboravlja." **"Kad je srce u plamenu, neka će iskra izletjeti i na usta." **"Kad se ljubav ohladi, sve mane se vide." **"Kada je ljubav mršava, mane su debele." **"Ne vole oni koji ne pokazuju svoju ljubav." **"Samo onda istinski volimo kad više nemamo potrebe da to kažemo." **"Slijedi ljubav, pa će ti bježati; bježi od ljubavi pa će te slijediti." *Finske poslovice **"Kome se ljubav smije, taj poznaje samo šalu i radost." *Francuske poslovice **"Ako pokušate razumno razmišljati o ljubavi, izgubit ćete razum." **"Ljubav čini da prolazi vrijeme, vrijeme čini da prolazi ljubav." **"Ljubav je jedina bolest od koje ne želimo ozdraviti!" **"Ljubav rijetko kad umire od nagle smrti." **"Stare ljubavi i stare klade upale se u svako doba." **"Umrijeti od ljubavi znači pretjerati u njoj." **"Žena voli kad može, muškarac kad hoće!" *Italijanske poslovice **"Ko nema djece, taj ne zna šta je ljubav." **"Ko se iz ljubavi oženi, taj po noći uživa, a po danu jadikuje." **"Koliko više žrtvuješ svoje ja, toliko je jača i istinitija tvoja ljubav." **"Ljubav sprijeda nosi med, a straga žuč." **"Ljubav ženama daje duha, a muškarcima ga oduzima." **"Ljubiti a ne biti ljubljen isto je kao odazvati se, a da te niko nije zvao." **"Sto i krevet održavaju ljubav." *Japanske poslovice **"Jaka ljubav rađa sto puta jaču mržnju." **"Tamo gdje ljubav vlada nema ni velikih ni malih." *Korejske poslovice **"Ljubav je za jednu noć kadra sagraditi Kineski zid." *Kurdske poslovice **"Kad ljubav i strast postanu prijatelji, prinose za žrtvu i srce i dušu." *Laoske poslovice **"Ljubav je najmirisniji cvijet našega kraja." *Latinske poslovice **"Ljubav će sve pobijediti, i mi se pokorimo ljubavi." **"Ljubav i kašalj se ne skrivaju." **"Ljubav je lahkovjerna." **"Ljubav je najbolji učitelj." **"Ljubav je roditeljka mnogih naslada." **"Ljubav je vrlo bogata i medom i jedom." **"Ljubav ne traje dugo ako uklonite svađe." **"Ljubav je nepravičan sudija koji spaja poprečno." **"Ljubav pobjeđuje sve." **"Ljubav rađa ljubav." **"Ljubav sve pobjeđuje, ali novac pobjeđuje i ljubav." **"Ni jedna se ljubav ne može dugo kriti." **"Teško je brzo zaboraviti dugu ljubav." *Mađarske poslovice **"Ljubav je kao klica pirinča: ako je presađuješ, bolje uspijeva." *Njemačke poslovice **"Gdje se sije ljubav, žanje se radost." **"Kad ljubav jednom okrene leđa ona se teško vraća." **"Kad se ljubavna vatra ugasi vidi se dosta pepela ali nimalo zlata." **"Koji se bez ljubavi sastanu, bez suza se rastanu." **"Kupljena ljubav brzo završi." **"Ljubav i jaja treba uživati dok su svježi." **"Ljubav je ribarica koja velike ribe ubija, a s malima se igra." **"Ljubav se sastoji od četiri stvari: od uzdaha, od jecaja, od želje za smrću i mnogo laži." **"Ljubavne boli su slatke ali se teško liječe." **"Ljubavne rane može izliječiti samo onaj ko ih je zadao." **"Nije dovoljno ljubav posaditi, valja je i zalijevati." **"Rijetko uspijeva ljubav kojom razum upravlja!" **"Slama u cipelama i ljubav u srcu proviruju na sve strane!" **"Što ljubav hoće, ona to hoće brzo." *Perzijske poslovice **"Ko nikad nije volio, nije nikad bio sretan." *Poljske poslovice **"U muškarca ljubav ulazi kroz oči, a u ženu kroz uši." *Portugalske poslovice **"Ko se upusti u lov, politiku i ljubav, neće izići kada to želi." **"Kupljenu ljubav odmah prodaj." **"Tamo gdje ljubav zapovijeda, nema drugog gospodara." **"Vrijeme nagriza željezo, ali još više ljubav." *Rumunske poslovice **"Siromaštvo ulazi na vrata, a ljubav izlazi kroz prozor." *Srpske poslovice **"Gde se ljubav začne, tu su oči plačne." *Španske poslovice **"Ne može se voljeti i biti razuman." *Švedske poslovice **"Ljubav je kao rosa koja podjednako lahko padne na koprivu kao na ljiljan." *Turske poslovice **"Gdje je jedna ljubav, tamo drugoj mjesta nema." **"Ako nisi spreman za bol, onda nisi spreman ni za ljubav."